


Needed

by DevilishDaddy



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Don't leave me, Gen, Rick has a panic attack, fear of loneliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 22:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21363844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilishDaddy/pseuds/DevilishDaddy
Summary: Just a few brief moments of panic.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	Needed

Rick’s heart sank into the pit of his stomach as violet-colored blood sprayed his face in one hot fanning motion. His eyes stared, unblinking, at his grandson, who rose from the splatted open bowels of an alien creature. The look of pure elation on the boy’s smuck-covered face made Rick’s sickness worsen. 

“Ho- _ holy shit,  _ Rick! Did you see that?!” Morty was practically glowing with pride as he shouted in triumph. He peeled himself out of the layers of organ and glop, and he staggered to find his footing on the ground just beyond the beast’s steaming gut.

Of course Rick had seen. He had seen that damn thing gobble Morty up in one thick swallow, had just started to reach for his laser pistol in a panic, had just finished calling out the boy’s name while fearing that he might have really fucked up this time, when Morty had found his own way to safety.

It was  _ that _ realization, that of all the useless grandsons in the multiverse, that  _ his  _ Morty had become  _ capable _ . He could save himself now. He didn’t  _ need  _ Rick anymore. The boy just hadn’t figured it out yet, but Rick could see it all unraveling before him. 

Soon, Morty would realize that Rick was the one holding  _ him  _ back, not the other way around. And what would that make Rick? What the hell would Rick do when Morty stole his portal gun and left his aging relative in the garage? When Morty wrestled and reined his future, and rode that bucking bitch bareback into the cosmic sunset of his new and improved Rickless reality. Morty would go with a huge grin on his stupid, beautiful face, and Rick would be…

** _Alone_ ** _ .  _

Rick felt his lungs tighten as the word reverberated in his mind. He couldn’t breathe. It had been only a second, but he was already dizzy and desperate for the return of oxygen and order. His head started to spin, his vision blurred from the alien blood and cold sweat that started raining down from his forehead into his eyes. He could taste bile rising in the back of his throat, and his guts grumbled with gastric irritation. He was positive that he was going to throw up, shit himself, pass out, and then die in his own second upchuck—an oddly common way for his sort to go.

Then Rick saw it, a razor-toothed parasite that the alien Morty had blasted through must have been carrying. With its host murdered, the large worm was angry and desperately searching for a new home. It seemed apropos that it claim the human who had destroyed its last free ride. 

Morty gave a hollar and ducked when Rick finished unearthing his gun and blew the upper body of the parasite to organic vapor. It was clear by the look on the boy’s face as he peered back around at the remains of the parasite that Morty hadn’t realized the threat had surfaced.

“Oh- Shit, Rick! What the hell was that?” Morty stumbled away from the two corpses and towards his grandfather.

Rick, who felt as suddenly well again as he had disturbed just a moment before, shrugged casually and reupholstered his weapon. “Just some bad bug, Morty.”

“Lucky-uh- lucky you were here,” Morty said, a nervousness in his tone that told of his reemergence to a humbler mindset. 

Rick smirked and reached out a hand that ruffled Morty’s mucus and blood dirtied hair. The boy laughed and Rick allowed the sound to reassure him that it wasn’t time to give up yet. “Damn right. Now let’s get back and take a shower. It’s chicken bucket Tuesday and your mom won’t let us have any if we smell like a garbage barge.”

Morty laughed again and gave Rick a playful and disgusting hug. They swapped grossness a while more, then the two disappeared into a swirling green portal. Together, a man and his grandson. A Rick and his Morty.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please give this a heart and feel free to comment and tell what you enjoyed about it. 
> 
> Until next time~!


End file.
